


Self Service

by hopidoodle, superpixie42



Series: Quarantine [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, covid 19 quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopidoodle/pseuds/hopidoodle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: The second installment in the Quarantine Series: Kagome has been managing social distance dating with Inuyasha well enough for the last two months. But honestly, a girl has needs and she’s gonna do something about them.*NOW INCLUDES ART BY HOPIDOODLE*
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710082
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	Self Service

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the ratings change from Part 1. This will still be cute, but is decidedly explicit.  
> Also a huge thank you to hopidoodle for the original art! You can see more of her amazing work on her Tumblr.

Kagome looked into her bedroom mirror and took a deep, steadying breath. She was desperately trying to psyche herself up without psyching herself out. She and Inuyasha had been dating for two months. Two months of quarantine and social distancing. Of Netflix Party movie dates and visits from across the dog park. Two months of only having one kiss between them. Two months of wanting desperately to rub his fluffy puppy ears and feel his fangs press against her lips- but knowing she shouldn’t risk it, not with her grandfather’s health being so fragile. 

But damn it, a girl has needs. 

Kagome wasn’t a prude by any stretch of the imagination, she could take care of herself. It was just better, or you would hope it was better, with someone else there. This was the perfect opportunity. Her mother and grandfather were at a doctor’s appointment and given current circumstances that was bound to take even longer than usual. Sota had just left for his daily run which would take anywhere from 45 minutes to an hour. The house was blissfully empty for the first time in weeks and Kagome was not about to squander it.

She turned to look at the bed behind her, her small collection of toys neatly arranged on top of her comforter. Maybe the photo had been a little bold, but she figured If she was really going to do this, there was no point in being coy about it. 

She’d stripped as soon as Sota was out the door, changing into her bright red push-up bra and matching panties. She’d run a quick brush through her hair, just enough to tame her bangs while leaving the bulk of it to fluff lazily around her shoulders. She’d swiped on a quick coat of mascara and some shimmery lip gloss and emptied her bedside drawer. 

She’d been fantasizing about this moment for days, trying to decide how best to approach this opportunity. Should she tell him she would be alone and see if he took the hint on his own? Should she send him a video invite, not out of the ordinary for them, and surprise him with her state of undress? Would it be too shocking to just send him a picture of her toys? Could you be too shocking when asking your not long distance but funtionally long distance boyfriend for video sex? Should they do phone sex first and lower the expectations by removing the video feed? Finally she’d decided that texting him a photo and seeing if he called or video messaged her would be best. Ball in his court so to speak. Plus a text eliminated potential awkwardness if he was calling their boss or in a meeting since it was technically the middle of the work day. 

It had taken her longer than expected to finally get the picture the way she wanted it. She wanted him to be able to see her matching undies set and her toys both in the image, but had a hard time not cropping out part of her face in the process. She really wished she had longer arms. When she finally got a pose she liked -- laying flat on her back, her breasts spilling out of the top of the demi-cup bra, the fingernail of her right index finger between her teeth, eyes fixed on the neat array of toys next to her shoulder -- she attached the photo to a message with the caption “Are you busy?” and hit send. 

Now she was sitting at her desk, still in her special occasion underwear, wondering if this had all been a terrible idea. She’d sent the picture barely two minutes ago but it already felt like an eternity. She’d turned the phone face down on the desk to keep herself from constantly staring at it. She was just about to give up and put her pants back on when her whole room filled with the sound of her phone going off. She took a deep breath and flipped it over: VIDEO CHAT FROM INUYASHA. 

\--xoxoxo--

Inuyasha sat on his bed and adjusted the laptop on his leg. When Quarantine started he'd been diligent about setting up in the living room every morning and keeping his "work space" and "personal space" as separate as he could in his tiny apartment. But after two months he'd laxed his routine by quite a bit. Besides it was Thursday which meant…

Nothing. It meant absolutely nothing. 

His work days had become disgustingly monotonous. The only day that wasn't spent just rolling through his same list of daily tasks waiting til 5 to roll around so he could shut his laptop and go hangout on his girlfriend's roof for a few hours was Friday when he had his weekly check-in with his supervisor. 

He wasn't surprised when his phone chimed, the home screen notification telling him Kagome had sent him a message. He double tapped the notification, expecting to find a link or a meme and instead what he saw nearly made him drop his phone. Kagome was half naked on her bed, an erotic vision that had him light headed from the instant rush of blood from his head to his dick. If he were an anime character there would be an open faucet of blood pouring from his nose at the moment. He brought his hand to his nostrils just to check anyway. 

It wasn't the first time he'd seen Kagome in her bra - in fact he'd seen her in less. Two weeks ago Kagome had video called him, catching him just out of the shower. He answered the call in his shorts, his chest on full display. When he'd quipped that she should be topless too since fair is fair he really hadn't expected her to whip her shirt off with no hesitation. The distinctly canine yelp that came out of his throat when her white bra came off a moment later wasn't his proudest moment, but fuck it he was surprised.

The moment became more silly than sexy, though, when he burst out "they're huge!" causing both of them to flush darkly. In classic Kagome style she tried to downplay the compliment, well he meant it as a compliment anyway, by dismissing it. But Inuyasha wouldn't let it go, claiming they were bigger than the snow globe on her bookshelf. Rolling her eyes Kagome claimed said snow globe and palmed it in her left hand, her right breast in the other and made a show of weighing them both, her face contorted in concentration. She giggled as she conceded that yes, fine, they were bigger than the snow globe. They'd spent the next thirty minutes weighing her breasts against other items in her room.

But this, this was different. This was a whole different kind of playful. Her hair was down, cascading around her shoulders in inky waves. Her eyes were fixated on her toys; four in different shapes and sizes. If he was being honest he wouldn't have guessed Kagome owned anything more exotic than a bullet vibrator. To his credit she did have one of those, it was blue. She also had a purple wand style vibrator and a dildo that appeared to be made of a mix of clear and red spiralled glass. He zoomed in on the picture a little bit to look at the detail of the toy closest to her because, yup, she also had a flashy pink Hello Kitty rabbit. Of course she did, because even for a deviant Kagome was absolutely adorable. 

He finally made his way down the picture , past the image of her breasts falling out of the bra cups, past her creamy belly, to the message underneath the attachment. "Are you busy?"

He had never been less busy in his life. He could have been next in line to go to the moon and he would have suddenly found himself decidedly not busy. Using all of his available hanyou speed he ran to his bathroom and quickly checked that his hair, his teeth, and his underwear were all presentable. Back in his bedroom, door closed to avoid Achilles interrupting, Inuyasha reopened the message and took another long look at the photo before pressing his thumb to the Video Message icon in the corner. It only rang once.

\---xoxoxo---

Kagome suddenly felt herself blush as red as her underwear as she swiped to accept the call. In the split second it took for the call to connect she suddenly felt horribly embarrassed- what if he didn’t like the photo? The face that greeted her when the video finally connected immediately washed those fears away. His ears were at full attention, his smile was wide and genuine, and there was a splash of color across his nose. 

“Hey,” she crooned, standing from the desk and practically leaping back to her bed.

“Hey yourself,” his response was breathy and she could see his eyes scanning his screen to get as much of an eye full as possible. She leaned her phone against the makeshift stand she’d set up, very pleased with herself as his eyes went wide at seeing her matching set. 

“So ah,” she watched his Adam’s apple bob, “whatcha up to there babe?”

“Well,” still playing the seductress Kagome began to slowly run a finger across her collarbone and down across her breasts, “the house is empty and it struck me as a unique opportunity to try something fun.”

“Fun, huh?”

“Hopefully -- if you wanna try?”

“If I ever say no to something like this take it as a sign I’ve been kidnapped and need rescue.”

Kagome laughed, glad to see that their easy banter wasn't going to stop when sex became an option for them. She cherished the intimacy that came with physical, well intimacy, but she was also a firm believer that sex should be fun and was releaved to see Inuyasha seemed to feel the same way. Yet Kagome faltered a little bit. Playful sex was one thing, but masturbating on camera was new territory. Honesty was always her policy and she saw no reason to change that now.

“Not to break character, but I’m not entirely sure how to start this,” she said, looking directly down the lens into what she hoped was Inuyasha's eyes.

  
“I don't want a character,” his expression never changed, his blinding smile doing wonderful things to her insides, “I just want Kagome.”

“Well, Kagome hasn’t gotten off in weeks, and she was really hoping you would help." 

"I’m all ears,” he wiggled the aforementioned appendages for emphasis, “tell me how I can help.” 

“Take off your clothes-” as much as she wanted to go slow and play the seductress, they were in a serious time crunch. 

The image of him shook violently as he pulled his shirt over his head in one smooth motion, his jeans hitting the floor less than a millisecond later. She was sure if he had a tail it would be wagging now.

His screen became still again, his broad shoulders and washboard abs on glorious display. “Fair is fair, ya know.” 

“Aww, I thought you’d like it,” she said, her lower lip sticking out dramatically in a mock pout. She ran her finger along the edge of the cup, the lace rippling under the pressure.

“I do, and I can’t wait to see it in person. But tit for tat or whatever.”

“Really, puns at a time like this?”

“If not now, when?”

She shook her head, her hair fluttering around her shoulders. Using her left hand she pinched the front-clasp of the bra and clicked the closure open, her breasts dropping apart from the lack of tension. She rolled her shoulders, letting the straps fall down her arms, the cups peeling away from her skin and exposing her rosey nipples. 

“Now you’re the one over dressed” she said.

“How do you figure that?”

Kagome got up on her knees, showing her body in profile. She arched her back to emphasize her curves. Her matching red panties were resting low across her hips, the plump swell of her asscheek exposed by the high cut of the hem. “I’m fairly confident your bottoms cover up more than mine do.” 

Inuyasha adjusted the angle of his phone so Kagome could see more of him as he sat with his back against his headboard with his legs resting lazily open. A sizable tent was already formed in the front of his navy blue boxer briefs. “I don’t own anything smaller.”

“What a pity, I guess you’ll just have to take them off.”

He hesitated for only a moment, his face blushing scarlet before he popped his hips up and slid the underwear down and off. Kagome wasn’t sure what to stare at first. His toned thighs? The muscular dips where those toned thighs met his hips? The white fuzzy happy trail that started just below his navel and blossomed around his pelvis and wrapped delicately around his testicles? Or just jump to the main event and stare openly at his erection, engorged and curving upwards towards heaven? Apparently she’d been staring longer than she thought, the sound of Inuyasha’s soft laughter pulling her abruptly from her admiration.

“Like what you see?” 

Kagome felt her face go the same color as her panties. “There’s a lot to look at.” 

“I’d rather look at you.”

“You can see everything on me already.”

“Not everything…”

Taking a final settling breath Kagome sat back down on her bottom and turned to face the camera full on. Slowly, she pulled the flimsy red lace down and off, tossing it dramatically away from her and to the floor. With nothing left to hide she pulled her knees up and opened her legs shoulder width apart. She dragged her middle finger down from her belly button and through her nest of carefully groomed curls; she prefered a well landscaped garden to a desert. She kept dragging her finger down along her slit, feeling how wet she was already. The slight nervousness she felt at finally exposing herself to him was immediately gone as she watched his pupils dilate and his erection twitch against his leg. 

“Like what you see?” she quipped back at him. 

“I don’t think there’s enough blood left in my head to answer that question.” He took his member in his left hand, his fingers barely able to wrap around its girth, and gave it two slow tugs. 

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, “I thought you were right handed?” 

He looked down in confusion, as if he never really considered which hand he used to beat off with. A small embarrassed smile split across his face. “I am, but the mouse is always on the right side of the computer.” He gave a long look up and down his screen, “Porn is ruined for me now.”

\---xoxoxo---

Inuyasha couldn’t believe this was happening. When he called her he was hoping for maybe a strip tease or a teasing session. But here Kagome was, completely naked, legs spread, and clearly ready to go. This wasn’t how he had hoped their first sexual encounter would be, and he would trade a year of his life to have her hand wrapped around his dick instead of his own, but he was also very far from complaining. She was a vision. She was a goddess. 

Holy fuck she was grabbing a toy.

She had picked up the blue bullet, clicking through the settings, the sound of the vibrations clearly audible in her silent room. Her voice drowned out the vibrator as she asked him “What do you think? Long but low, pulsing, or maybe the slow build?” 

“Pulsing,” he hoped his answer sounded confident. There was a small chance his voice had cracked as he said it, his hand involuntarily jerking on his cock as she listed off the options. 

She finally chose a setting and immediately went to work. She kept herself upright with her left arm behind her and spread her legs even wider so her feet were at either side of the mattress, her core open and inviting. She took the bullet and slid the tip between her lips, her leg twitching slightly as it brushed against her clit. She quickly set the pace, swirling the vibrator around her clit with practiced ease, knowing just how long to hold it in place before spinning it around again. Her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth dropped lazily open. Fuck she was beautiful. 

Then came the noises. God the noises she made were exquisite even through his shitty phone speakers. She let a moan roll off her tongue and he knew right then and there that if any mythical bring were listening be would sell his soul to be the one to make her create those sounds. Being the inspiration was one thing but he really wanted to be the tool.

"You can't keep doing that Kags," he rasped out after her moans started to include delicate shrieks as her sensitivity levels continued to climb. "Keep making noises like that and I'm not gonna last."

It was true. With each new sound his arm began to move faster. With each twitch of her leg his hand gripped tighter, rolling the velvet skin up and down his shaft with a vigor he rarely had when alone.

She stopped moving her hand, her eyes coming fully open and blinking at the screen a few times. Inuyasha didn't even have a chance to protest before a wicked grin spread across her lush, kissable lips. She clicked off the bullet, tossing it carelessly behind her and instead claimed the long glass dildo. Without a word she used her left hand to hold her lips open and she slid the length of the toy up and down her slit, coating it in her natural lubricant. Then with no pomp or circumstance pushed the glass rod up and into herself. 

The sound Inuyasha made wasn't human.

His brain hardly had a chance to process this new visual input before Kagome spoke in a soft, breathless voice.

"Race you." 

She dropped onto her back, her breasts bouncing from the shift. Her left hand rubbed her clit, pushing the pad of her middle finger roughly against the sensitive little organ while her right wrist began pumping the toy in and out of her in long, slow thrusts. He tried to match his jerks to her thrusts but he needed her to go faster, _please please please_ just a little faster. 

He didn’t mean to say it out loud, but in a perfect moment of erotic magic his eyes met her own as she looked down her own gloriously naked body to her phone camera and she winked at him. The goddess winked at him and started fucking herself faster and faster, never breaking eye contact with the camera. Her left hand was far from idle, smashing her clit between the pads of her fingers and her pelvic bone. As her speed increased so did her reactions. The slow moans were gone and in their place were short pants and high pitched staccato wails when she matched the movements of her trusts and the circles against her clit just right. 

As Inuyasha felt the tell tale signs of his oncoming orgasm he almost stopped being able to process what he was seeing. Kagome was beautiful with her shaking leg, her sparkling fluid covered fingers, her hair a cloud around her head: she was an icon of pleasure. Then it hit him. She wasn't just doing this for him she was doing it _with_ him; imagining it was him deep inside her, touching her, tasting her. And with that realization he was done for. 

He grunted, the air forced from his lungs as his abdominals clenched along with his balls. Spurts of hot fluid trickled down his hand, flowing in time with the waves of happy hormones now flooding his brain. 

\---xoxoxo---

“Please just a little faster.” At first Kagome wasn’t sure she’d heard him right. He’d said it so quietly and so gently it almost didn’t match what they were doing. She wasn’t sure if her voice would be able to speak and decided to let her body answer for her. She angled her chin down towards her collarbone and looked directly into the camera and winked. His eyes went wide as he comprehended her nonverbal agreement - her wrist snapping forward to thrust the dildo into herself at double time. It took maximum effort to keep her eyes open, never breaking contact with the camera lens as she increased her pace with both the toy and her fingers. She watched in rapt fascination as his jerks lost their rhythm, becoming short and erratic, the head of his erection vanishing and reappearing as his hand brutally yanked and tugged. God how she wanted to touch him, to taste him, to find out just how much of his straining girth she could fit down her throat before she gagged. 

She knew she wasn’t going to last much longer, the tingles in her belly telling her a powerful orgasm was swiftly approaching. Her breathing was coming in short huffs, her muscles were starting to tingle with the strain of holding her legs open as far as she could. But her efforts were richly rewarded. The most incredible sound suddenly came rushing from her phone speakers- a primal groan she could feel in her gut. Inuyasha was a vision with his silvery hair plastered to his forehead, a faint pink blush across his collar bone, and thick white ejaculate oozing down his fingers. With that burning into her rettinas she finally closed her eyes and let her orgasm wash over her, sending a rippling tingle from the tip of her nose down to her toes. 

Once the initial shock of her endorphin overload ebbed, Kagome couldn’t stop herself from shaking with laughter. She’d been so tightly wound and so nervous about starting this and was beyond happy that it had gone as well as it had. 

Finally catching her breath, Kagome pulled the rod out of her core and set it on the mattress next to her so she didn’t forget to clean it. Sitting up and looking at her phone she felt her grin spread even wider. Inuyasha was still sitting up against his headboard, one leg stretched out in front of himself, the other bent at the knee and resting against the wall. He was the picture of comfort, still wearing nothing but a smile, not even a hint of embarrassment that his soft, sticky member was on display. 

He finally broke the pleasant silence, “Well that was fun.” His smirk told her exactly how much of an understatement that was.

“You can say that again.”

“That was really fun.” 

Kagome’s reply died in her throat as she heard the front door open and close again. Her brother rushed up the steps and right into the bathroom to shower. She groaned. “So much for afterglow.”

Inuyasha laughed, a soft low sound that warmed Kagome’s insides. She loved that sound. 

“Will you be by tonight?” she asked him.

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

Kagome hesitated for a second. They had only said I love you once a few days before and she wasn’t sure if it would feel the same over the phone when the idea was still so fresh. But if she didn’t say it now, when should she?

“I love you.”

His ears perked up to full attention, his expression a mix of mild shock and pure, unadulterated joy.

“I love you too, Kagome.” 

She learned forward, giving him one last eye full of her bare breasts. 

“I’ll see you later,” she said as she reached her hand forward to hover over the End Call button. 

“Later,” he gave a lazy half wave before the screen went black.

Kagome let out a deep sigh and flopped back down into the mattress trying to will herself to clean up so she could get dressed again to resume her work day. But she was so warm and content; still slick between her legs. She grabbed her phone and checked her notifications, smiling in satisfaction when she saw no new work emails. She set an alarm for 45-minutes and peeled back the comforter, shimmying underneath the bright pink floral. A nap sounded absolutely perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who commented/reviewed on Part 1 and encouraged me to keep going. Feedback is love and you guys showed me so much <3 
> 
> Don't forget that you can see WIPs, updates, and general fangirling on my Tumblr: superpixie42


End file.
